


i am aromantic, and i love being so

by AroAceStories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Poetry, aromantic positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroAceStories/pseuds/AroAceStories
Summary: I was in a great mood the other day and wrote some reasons why I'm happy to be aromantic. It’s more me just throwing my thoughts on the page than poetry, but I thought I’d post it regardless!





	i am aromantic, and i love being so

I am aromantic,   
And I love being so.

The drama and stress of courtship  
Applies not to me.  
I do not fluster over crushes  
Or worry over reciprocated feelings.  
My judgment cannot be clouded   
By romantic love,   
For I am aromantic,   
And I love being so.

I do not dream of “the one,”  
Whatever that entails.   
There is no couple drama  
To balance with friends and family,  
And if someone asks   
About my love life, well—  
That’s my business,   
And mine alone.

I am aromantic,  
And yes, you guessed,   
I love being so.


End file.
